Love Blossoming on the Fourth
by Cori the Freak-of-nature
Summary: Series of one-shots, some three-part stories... different Raven pairings. Don't like? Give it a try. You might find out you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**In the common room**

"Yo, dudes! It's the Fourth of July and we haven't done anything but fight criminals!" Beast Boy said after finishing his twelve game of racing against Cyborg.

"Little guy has got a point!" his opponent agreed.

"What if we go see the works of fire I have heard so much of for the past fortnight!" Starfire suggested from the kitchen. She was busy making her 'pudding of victory' for the third time that day.

"Sounds good Star, and say two weeks… not fortnight." Robin was the one who responded, surprisingly enough, as he and the alien princess had broken up a month ago. Beast Boy was still trying to figure out why that had happened and how he had ended up dating Starfire, but Cyborg had guessed that Robin had decided that he liked another girl better and Cyborg was keeping an eye on his 'little sister.' Speak of the devil… (no pun intended)

"We should tell friend Raven where we are going!" Starfire said excitedly, and then ran toward the door.

"I-I'll do it Star, don't worry!" Robin high-tailed it to the door before his former girlfriend and dashed down the hall.

**The hall leading to Raven's room**

Robin stopped uncertainly in front of Raven's door and knocked. He wasn't quite sure that-

"Robin?" Raven's voice came from the little speaker beside the door that Cyborg had installed so they wouldn't have to yell for Raven to hear them. _Shit, I didn't think she'd respond!_ Robin thought.

"Oh! Yeah, hey, Raven. Starfire suggested that we go to see a fireworks show and I thought maybe you'd like to come?" He phrased the supposed-to-be-sentence as a question, not knowing how Raven would react.

"Uh… sure. Okay, yeah, I'll be right down. Civilian clothes right?" the dark bird asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the common room!" Robin got more and more excited.

**In the common room**

"So? She coming?" Cyborg asked from the couch.

"Yeah," Robin looked a little shocked when he replied. Beast Boy did too.

"Whoa! Seriously! How'd you manage to do that?"

"Yeah, how?" Cyborg asked, eyes narrowing.

"I just asked and she said she'd go."

"Maybe she thought it would be just the _twooooo of youuuuuuuuuu_…" Beast Boy taunted poking Robin in the ribs. The walking traffic light's expression remained stoic as he looked down at the green changeling. Beast Boy turned quickly and ran out the door to find his civilian clothes and hologram ring. Then Cyborg left to do the same and Starfire and then finally Robin. When they came back they looked like normal people that would be going to a firework show in Jump City. Starfire had on a white T-shirt with red shorts and blue converse shoes. Not her usual attire by any means! Robin dressed in a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and the ever present shades; Cyborg was in the same except with a white top and no shades. Beast Boy, however, was in red jeans and a blue top with white fireworks all over it! Then came the hat. It was striped in red, white, and blue with the same colored pinwheels sticking out all over it, plus an American flag line right down the center making it look like a brightly colored Mohawk!

About five minutes after that, Raven walked in. Beast Boy who was cuddling with Starfire on the couch fell backwards off it, Cyborg seemed to short out, and Robin's jaw dropped to the floor. They could not believe their eyes. Their friend was dressed in a white mini skirt, blue halter top, and blue high-heels. Her now long, _black_ hair was tied back in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. Her bangs draped over one eye then were pushed back behind her ear.

"Friend Raven you look most glorious!" Starfire said, beaming at her best friend.

"Wha- Well- Uh- I- just-" Robin cleared his throat and tried to not look at Raven, "I called the Titans East and they said they'd come too." The door bell rang.

"Wow, that was fast." Raven spoke for the first time. It was the same monotone that she normally spoke with.

"Hey everyone!" Bee said bouncing into the room. "Hope ya'll are ready for- WHOA! RAVEN!" Bee stopped so fast the rest of her team tripped right over her! Then Mas, Menos, Speedy, and Aqualads' heads popped up. And, of course, their jaws dropped as well.

**On the boardwalk**

The group of teens dispersed as soon as they reached the board-walk. Mas, Menos, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran to the carnival; Starfire, Bee, Aqualad, and Robin went to set up the blanket and tent; and Raven went to sit on the dock where there weren't many people.

Raven looked around at the groups of people around her. There were only couples. She guessed that if Starfire and Robin hadn't broken up this is where they'd be. Starfire had been so lucky! She knew she acted like she didn't give a damn, but inside she wanted Robin so much it hurt! Starfire did not know how lucky a girl she had been!

She heard cheering behind her. Turning around Raven realized the fireworks had started. She had been sitting there that long? Her mouth opened in awe. She couldn't help it! The fireworks were beautiful! They were in every shape size and color! There were stars, chrysanthemums, ribbons, and ones that looked like fireflies! She smiled. It was the first smile that the team had ever seen her make. Suddenly there were flashes of light over by the blanket. Not from the fireworks. _Great! _She thought. _They figured out we're the Teen Titans._ They had.

Looking over at the blanket she saw Beast Boy, Starfire, and Bee pushing Robin up from where he was sitting. Why, she had no idea, so she went back to watching the fireworks, the small smile gracing her lips again. Even though her teeth were chattering form cold.

**At the blanket**

They were making him go over and talk to Raven. He could not believe it! He had to talk to the girl he might very well _love_! It was insane! It was… It was… probably about the best thing the team had ever made him do. But he didn't know that yet.

**Back with Raven**

She continued to look at the fireworks when Robin approached. Still smiling, still cold, she ignored him.

"Uh, hi Raven…"

"Hi…" They succumbed to an awkward silence. "The fireworks are pretty." Raven liked silences, but only when they weren't awkward.

"Not the prettiest thing I've ever seen though."

"What is then?"

"You."

"If that wasn't so cliché I might have actually believed you." Raven was getting exasperated. Why did boys always beat around the bush?

"I, uh, meant it…" The reporters around them scribbled every word and took at least one picture every three seconds.

"You did?" Raven was surprised. In the eyes of the public she was a Goth who didn't deserve to be on the team.

"Of course!"

She was still, thinking this over.

"And, uh, Raven?"

"Yes?" She looked at him for the first time in this conversation. He leaned down, and kissed her. Ironically enough the finale started as soon as their lips met. After he had kissed her several times, he realized something and said it.

"I love you."


	2. I'M BAAAAAACK

Yes, I am now making a string of one-shots that _may_ or may not be good for the kidies as there may be:

-PDA

-disturbing foreshodowing that will never be followed up

-guts

-violence

-sick and twisted ideas

-gore

-amazing Cori the freakk-of-nature-yness that might be disturbingly funny to those of you who are under the age of nine and have not yet learned how understand the implecations and sickness of the minds of your suppior writers that could very well cause a nervous breakdown, nausia, vertigo, and/or vomit inducing laughter

I hope you have a wonderful day and will look at my other stories and REVIEW for goodness sakes!

-Cori


	3. PART 1: The Secrets We Keep

**Hi! I'm continuing the 'story' :)**

_**Secrets**_

**I couldn't come up with a title :)**

"Raven? Are you up here?" Beast Boy roamed the floors of the tower. "We're going out for pizza do you want to come? Hellooooooooo!"

"I don't think Raven's here BB," Cyborg said. "Let's just go."

"Fine." Beast Boy's ears drooped and he looked like a sad puppy dog... litterally.

"Friend Beast Boy please come! We do not want to be late for the show tonight!" Starfire bounced down the hall and picked up the little green dog. Immediatly Beast Boy transformed back into a human and starfire set him on the ground.

"Show? What are you talking about?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked at he same time.

"There's a new rising star in Jump and her managers want us to review her... along with her band. Apparently her boyfriend is on drums," Robin said calmly. He looked to Starfire, long time friend- recently made girlfriend, and put his arm around her.

"Cool! Do you think I could ask her out?" Beast Boy asked entusasticly.

"NO Beast Boy, you can NOT ask her out. I thought you were going out with Jinx!" Cyborg said, grabbing onto the green boy's ear and dragging him down the hallway toward the elevator to the garage.

"You taking the R cycle Robin?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy can have shotgun for once." Robin smiled then followed his teammates, but a little more slowly as he had his arm around his girlfriend.

* * *

"Miss Rhys? It's almost time for you to go on!" the frantic manager said to the lounging teenager.

"Trust me, I've been ready for quite a while now. My boyfriend seems to be taking a little longer than usual with polishing his guitar," the young girl scoffed. After playfully pushing her boyfriend who had his guitar in one hand and a polishing ran in the other, she turned and waved him away. It was really hard for her to act like a spoiled diva, since normally she couldn't let a little kid get pushed on the play ground. Being mean did not come naturally to her, but she was only mean to her manager so... she decided it was fine to be mean to one person.

"Hey, Raven, I-"

"X! x-nay on the aven-ray! I'm Randilyn Razi Rhys!"

"You know, your alias means 'protected waterfall' 'secret' 'a stream'. I think that's kind of funny!" Red X replied. "And don't call me X here! I'm Ralf, remember?"

"I know, wait, there's are qeue! We better get going! Also, can we fake brake up soon? You know... since we were never _actually_ going out?"

"Sure, we have to tell the others first though..."

* * *

"Dude! I am starved!" Beast Boy shouted as he made his way through the doors of the restraunt. A few minutes later he was jittering up and down in a booth with the rest of the team... minus Raven.

"Calm down BB!" Cyborg said. "They're going to come on soon!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"Wow, Cy, you hit the nail on the head with that one!" Robin whispered from the corner of the booth.

"I welcome you to see... The Four R's!" The announcer left the stage in a hurry as the band made their way onto the smoke covered platform.

"Heh heh... The Four R's. What a stupid name for a- Cyborg? Hello? You there dude?" Beast Boy asked, waving a hand in front of Cyborg's human eye. "Um, Cy, you're drooling. Helloooooo?"

"Friend Beast Boy! Do the up of shutting and look at the stage!" Starfire said angerly toward the green shapeshifter. He turned his head toward the stage and his mouth dropped open. All of the band members took their places on stage. except for one girl who stood in the back with a mic.

"Hey everyone! I'm Randilyn, I'm lead vocals, over here is my boyfriend Ralf, he's on drums, over there is my sister Rilla," Randilyn motioned toward a brown and pink haired girl, "and she's on guitar-"

the pink haired girl took the mic and ponited to the final band member standing by the keyboard, "and over there in our cousin Robert! Since all of our names start with R we named the band The Four R's." Randilyn took the mic back from Rilla and playfully hit her on the head with it.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy the show!" Randillyn finished. Then she finally stepped out of the shadows...

"Woah," was all the Titans could choke out. All except for Cyborg that is. He had been looking at her the entire time using a new night vision application with his robotic eye. He had been starring at a girl with waist-long, wavy, ebony hair and the palest skin he had ever seen. She had a shiny silver tanktop and black jeans with silver boots. Cyborg just starred with a dumbfounded expression on his face as the song started.

_"When I wonder where I am,_

_when I wonder why I take these chances..."_

"She is gorgeous," Cyborg muttered. It was about all he could choke out at the moment. Her voice was enchanting him.

"I think we need to save Cyborg from himself. Let's go..." Beast Boy said as he looked at Rilla nodding her head to the beat of the music as the tune gained momentum.

"_I try to breath_

_I say to me..._

_Believe in what ever comes_

_it's what's right..."_

"No way BB. If you guys go, I'm still staying."

_"Cause I'm on my way!_

_To somewhere better!_

_I'm further everyday!_

_I'm on my way!"_

_

* * *

_

"Wow... she was like... wow." Cyborg's eyes became unfocused and the car started to drift toward the side of the bridge.

"DUDE! PAY ATTENTION!" Beast Boy shouted as the car almost scraped the guard rail.

"Oh! Sorry," Cyborg muttered as they pulled in to the garage.

"Hey... What's that? I think there's someone in the tower!" Beast Boy stage whispered to his metalic friend. Cyborg listened and his eyes widened.

"I could swear that is the same voice as that singer!" he replied in a 'hushed' tone.

"Let's go check it out!" The twosome made their way silently up the stairs as the voice seemed to grow louder.

"BB I scanned the tower and the only person in here is Raven. She's in the kitchen." They stopped by the door to the kitchen where the voice was seeming to come from. Cyborg peered under the door and saw a pair of silver boots dancing to the beat of the song.

_**To be continued**_


	4. PART 2: Raven?

**Hi! I'm continuing the 'story' :)**

**_Raven?_**

**I couldn't come up with a title :)**

_Previously: "BB I scanned the tower and the only person in here is Raven. She's in the kitchen." They stopped by the door to the kitchen where the voice was seeming to come from. Cyborg peered under the door and saw a pair of silver boots dancing to the beat of the song._

_

* * *

_

"H_eart don't fail me now_

_courage don't desert me_

_don't turn back now that we're here"_

"I think you're right Cy, that does sound like that singer at the pizza place... um... Cy?"

"Shhhh!"

"Ooooookay"

"_people always say_

_life is full of choices_

_no one ever mentions fear" _The girl's voice broke as she tried to carry the high note. One of the boots was picked up out of sight and then slammed down, hard. "Grrrrr! That is the only reason we can't play this song! I can't hit that note!" Her voice sounded way to farmiliar for Beast Boy and Cyborg. It sounded way too much like Raven's voice.

"Don't worry about it Rae! I'm sure-" a voice started. Beast Boy cocked his head when he heard this voice, because it sounded like his _girlfriend's_ voice.

"ven. It's Raven. Not Rae." The two boys hiding behind the door gapped at one anotheras the conversation continued.

"Fine! Whatever! Raven, you're being stupid! It's fine. All you need is practice and then you'll be just as good as everyone _thinks_ Randilyn is. Or everyone thinks you are... Whatever!"

"Jinx, be realistic! I've been trying to hit this note for three months and I still haven't been able to!" The silver boots started to move around quickly pacing this way and that.

"Speedy, tell her to calm down! She'll blow something up if she doesn't!" a new male voice exclaimed. A new pair of shoes appeared and started to walk over to the much smaller boots.

"Raven. Just take a couple of deep breaths. We don't want the tower to blow up!" Speedy's voice said quickly.

"He's right Raven." The same voice as before seemed to be coming from someone that hopped down from the couch and pushed Speedy out of the way.

"Yeah I know. I'm just worried." Her voice now deadpan, it was a wonder Raven was feeling anything at all!

"About what exactly?" Robin's voice came from inside, starteling the two on the other side of the door. When Starfire's voice sounded, they took it as their que to go in.

"Yes, Friend Raven! What might you be the worrying about?"

"I'm kinda interested too!" Beast Boy said as he walked up to Raven. Looking down at her, he realized that she was now the shortest one on the team... even shorter than Jinx! He also noticed all the members of the band had resumed their hero appearance, all except for the clothes.

"Rae..?" was all Cyborg could squeak out. He was in total and complete shock.

"Nothing!" Raven shouted as she jumped in front of the place the drummer had been standing three seconds before. Jinx and Speedy did too, but there was no need as 'Ralf' had just hidden behind the couch. Speedy dragged Jinx out of the way as Cyborg barreled forward. He flung Raven through the air and on to the couch, not caring if she was hurt or not. He just wanted to find the person who they had been so desperate to hide. Of course he _cared _about Raven, but at the moment he was more preoccupied with the person who he thought most likely to hurt her in the future!

"Who are you?" he screamed. Robin bounded forward and help Cyborg drag the guy behind the couch out in front of everyone.

"Ouch! Hey put me down!" the drummer shouted. Obligingly, Cyborg threw him on to the ground in front of Raven who was looking around, dazed.

"Raven. Jinx. Speedy. I'll give you five seconds to tell us who this is." Beast Boy said in a deadpan tone, most often used by Raven.

"He's Red X." The group just stood there starring at Raven then the rest of the band, who just happened to have the same shocked expression the Titans had on. Red X even had the shocked look on his face, so basically only Raven didn't have a weird expression.

"HE'S WHO?" Jinx and Speedy shouted at the same time.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell..." X's look had gone from shocked to hurt.

"So let me the straight get this... Friend Raven, you are dating Red X?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Well, he did pay off his debt to the city. And he hasn't committed a crime in a year. So I guess it's okay." Robin's blood was still boiling at the fact he hadn't realized it before, but he really did think it was okay.

"NO! You guys, we only said that to get publicity for the band. It didn't mean anything!" Raven said quickly. She was a little bit surpried by the odd look that had crossed Cyborg's face when Starfire had brought up dating.

"Speedy? Jinx?" Robing and everyone else turned to the two of them... all except for Cyborg that is. He just stared a Raven.

"What they're saying is true!" Jinx pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy asked his pink haired girlfriend.

"We knew that if we told anyone the secret would eventually get out," Speedy answered for her. Red X stood up.

"Well, I better be going. It's going to be awkward enough without me around!"

"Wait!" Raven shouted quickly as Red X made his way to the door.

"What?"

"What's your real name?" Robin piped up before Raven had a chance to speak. Without a word Red X took a bussiness card out of his pocket, threw it to Robin, and then walked out of the room. Robin looked down at the card and face palmed. "Of course! I'm an idiot!" Raven forgoten, he rean out of the room to do research. Everyone else stood there for a second before awkwardly going about their usual tasks.

"Raven?" Cyborg walked up to her and looked down at the porceline girl in front of him.

"Yes?" she replied in the smallest voice possible.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to continue this in the thrid and final part that will be the next thing I work on. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? THEN CLICK THE STINKING REVIEW BUTTON! :)**


	5. PART 3: More Than Just

**Hi! I'm continuing the 'story' :)**

**_More Than Just_**

**I couldn't come up with a title :)**

_Previously: _

_"Raven?" Cyborg walked up to her and looked down at the porceline girl in front of him._

_"Yes?" she replied in the smallest voice possible._

_"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"_

__

_

* * *

_

"Raven... I... I think..." Cyborg looked nervous as they stood on the roof. It was twilight, a time where shadows and light bleed together harmoniously. (obviously there's a lot of symbolism in the previous comment.) It's the time where everything seems to be a fantasy and fantasy seems so real. The air seems thick with the shadows as wind blows ans makes them move. One moment light from the moon could shine down on you and the next shadows could obscure your vision. This time of mystery is the most romantic time of day.

"What?" a small smile crossed the sorceress' face as she said this. A slight breeze blew a strand of hair in front of her face. Cyborg almost died on the spot... she was beautiful! No, gorgeous! No... perfect, exquiset, a jewel! Thousands of words could be used to explain how he felt just then, but only four were needed: He Was In Love. It was as simple as that! _How can I love her? She only think of me as a brother!_

"Uhhhhhh..." was all that came out of his mouth. Raven's small smile and giggle made his face go red. _I feel like an idiot!_ he thought.

"You're _not_ an idiot!" Raven said forcefully, a hint of a smile remaining on her lips.

"WHAT! How-"

"I'm an empath remember?" she said, her rare smile grew to an even rarer smirk. _It's cute on her..._ Cyborg realized. Cockyness was not something that looked good on most of the team, but even the media would agree that this was one Titan who it worked on. No one knew though, because she never showed emotion.

"An empath does not read minds!"

"I can if the feeling that go with the thoughts are strong enough..." she trailed off, realizing what she just said. "You meant it? You really..." her voice grew smaller and smaller, shrinking so much that he had to bend forward and still couldn't hear it!

"What did you say? I can't read minds, remember?" His big, loapsided smile grew as Raven's emotions became more apparent. A blush was ceraping up her grey skin and making her look more like her human half than her demon.

"You really love me?"

"Yeah..." Now he was the trailing off, nervous one! "I-I-I'm sor-rry if yo-ou know, that m-m-mak-kes you uncomfort-table, bu-uh-t it reall-ll-ly is how I-I fe-el. Uh..."

"Cyborg-"

"Ye-yes?" His voice was rising, falling, and cracking! Poor him!

"I love you too." Suddenly, there was a loud 'WHAT?' and a green fly hovering off the side of the roof of the tower changed into it's rightful shape (Beast Boy) and fell, screaming, toward the water below. When he came back up as a hawk he screamed.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah." Raven's voice, now that the emotional sappy moment was over, was deadpan and unreadable.

"I... I'm telling Robin! Yeah... YEAH! That's what I'll do! I'll tell Robin! You guys are gonna ge- AHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy had fallen down the stairs.

"Beast Boy! Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Jinx yelled as she ran to help him up.

"I don't know. I was just backing up to go and tell Robin what I just heard. Oh!" Then he ran off. Footsteps sounded and pink haired Jinx appeared on the roof.

"Wha'did ya guys say?" she asked. They both blushed. "Your immdediate thought apparently makes you blush, so I won't ask again. But if you wanted to tell me?"

"We'd say that Beast Boy is-" Cyborg started, but was cut off by a another shout of WHAT. This one came from twenty floors down where Robin and Starfire were (cough cough making out cough cough) working on Robin's motorcycle. This shout was from both Robin and Starfire which was obvious as one 'what' was deep and the other was a high pitched girly scream.

One minute later a panting Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in front of the three on the roof asking numerous questions. Five hours later the Titans East were all clammering for the attention of Raven and Cyborg while video chatting. One day later all the Honorary Titans were attempting to talk to them. Two days later the villains of Jump, Star, and Gotham City were going insane as they asked question while in battle. Three days later the media were breaking down their door, and three days and two hours later their fans were helping the media. Four days later the fans were through all of Cyborg's defenses and the Titans had to take refuge in the living room. Five days later the US military was called in to try and stop the frenzy. Six days later everyone but the Titans had vaccated the Tower. A week later Cyborg and Raven went on their first date.

ONE YEAR LATER

_Everyone _was there. All the Titans, villains, and heros of other comics and/or cartoons. Yeah... that's a lot of people to fit in one church_._ It was amazing. White and blue covered every surface available. Heros were in FORMAL WEAR! Do you know how weird that looks? It is very surprising let me tell you! The most surprising part was that Beast Boy didn't throw up when he watched Cyborg's face light up as Jinx and Starfire moved aside from the aisle and let him see Raven. Smiling and wearing white, no less! After the wedding, all the Titans went to the tower for the reception...

Guess what band was decided on.

**Bad and rushed ending, I know, I know... But I was hard-pressed to find time to write this! Anyway, anyother ideas for one-shots are accepted with a lot of thanks. Nothing to 'romancey' but action is greatly encouraged!**


End file.
